Black Day
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Bad summary/ Hari ini adalah Hari Black Day, di mana yang tidak punya pacar harus berkumpul bersama untuk memakan mie hitam. Dan Kaai Yuki, seorang anak kecil yang membenci yang namanya 'pacaran' itu harus mempunyai 'pacar'. Bagaimanakah reaksinya?/YukixRyuuto/ Mind to review?


**Rei datang! XD #plak**

**Fic ini untuk memperingati hari Black Day! Selamat hari Black Day!**

**Rei memakai pairing yang jarang..**

**Mulai saja...**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, B-Plats, Power FX, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Zero-G, Zola Project, dll**

**Utauloid (c) Owner Creator**

**Fanloid (c) Creator**

**Story (c) Kurotori Rei**

**Warning**

**OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), kesamaan ide bukanlah kesengajaan, dll**

**Pairing**

**Kaai Yuki X Ryuuto/Gachapoid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuki POV

"Yuki_-chaaann_~ Aku merindukanmu~" teriak seorang perempuan berambut coklat dan memakai _hoodie _berwarna pink sambil memelukku.

"Lepaskaan, Miko_-chan_.. Kita baru ketemu kemarin!" teriakku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut Miko_-chan_ kepadaku.

"Tehehe~ _Gomenne _Yuki_-chan_, habisnya kau benar-benar menggemaskan!" ucap Miko sambil duduk diam.

"Yuki_-chan_," panggil Miko.

"Hn?" Aku menjawab dengan singkat, tak melepaskan pandanganku dari buku yang kubaca.

"Besok hari Black Day loh~ Kamu sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Miko.

"Belum, memang kenapa? Ini kan di Jepang, bukan Korea.." ucapku malas. Memang aku masih belum punya pacar, alias jomblo. Ngenes? Nggak kok, malahan aku bahagia. Punya pacar itu menyakitkan.

"Haduhh, Yuki_-chan_... Kamu ini kudet banget ya.. Black Day sudah hampir terkenal di seluruh duniaa.." ujar Miko. Heh, apa bagusnya sih punya pacar.

"Oh,"

"Yuki_-chaan_! Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan singkat begitu dong!" rengek Miko sambil menarik tanganku. Aku menyerah deh.

"Iya.. Iya... Kau yang memberitahuku tentang Black Day, memangnya kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, Yuki_-chan_. Ritsu_-kun_ itu pacarku~" ucapnya. Ritsu? Namine Ritsu? Yang benar saja? Aku masih tidak percaya.

"Si Namine Ritsu? Cowok tulen itu?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Miko pun mengangguk.

"Aku tak percaya..." aku pun menghela napas. Hidup ini benar-benar aneh..

"Makanya Yuki_-chan_, cepat cari pacar. Sebelum yang lain mengejekmu.." saran Miko. Aku hanya mengangguk malas.

.

.

.

"Cih, mentang-mentang besok hari Black Day, jadi mesti punya pacar.." ucapku pada diri sendiri. Saking kesalnya, aku pun menendang kaleng yang ada di dekatku. Ini mengingatkanku pada masa laluku saat aku mempunyai pacar.

**Flash Back**

_**"Yuki-chan, kau manis sekali hari ini.." ucap laki-laki berambut kuning emas yang memakai topi putih.**_

_**"Arigatou, Oliver-kun.." ucapku dengan wajahku yang mengeluarkan semburat merah. **_

_**Laki-laki itu yang diketahui bernama Oliver pun tersenyum, lalu memelukku dengan eratnya.**_

_**"Besok hari Valentine ya, Oliver-kun." ucapku sambil membalas pelukan Oliver.**_

_**"Iya Yuki-chan.. Aku tidak sabar menunggu coklat darimu.." ucap Oliver.**_

_**Semuanya berjalan begitu indah, tetapi pada Hari Valentine itu..**_

_**Aku ingin memberikan coklat buatanku kepada Oliver-kun, tetapi aku melihat Oliver-kun dengan seorang perempuan?**_

_**"Rune-chan, aku dari dulu menyukaimu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" ucap Oliver kepada perempuan yang bernama Anri Rune.**_

_**"Tapi.. Kau kan punya pacar..?" ucap Rune ragu.**_

_**"Biarkan dia saja, aku cuma memanfaatkannya saja.." ucap Oliver diselingi dengan suara tawanya.**_

_**Aku pun terperanjat kaget. Jadi selama ini Oliver hanya memanfaatkanku? Sungguh kejamnya. Padahal aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya.**_

_**BRAK**_

_**Coklat yang kupegang pun jatuh, sehingga mereka berdua menoleh ke arahku.**_

_**"Siapa di sana?" teriak Oliver. Lalu aku terlihat oleh mereka berdua.**_

_**"Yu**_—_**Yuki-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Oliver kaget, begitu pun dengan perempuan brengsek itu.**_

_**"Kau jahat Oliver-kun..." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Tak terasa, butiran bening dari mataku keluar. Ah, aku menangis.**_

_**"Tu**_—_**Tunggu! Ini.."**_

_**"KAU DENGAN PEREMPUAN BUSUK ITU SAJA! JANGAN SOK PEDULI PADAKU! SEKARANG KITA PUTUS!" bentakku, lalu aku segera pergi dari sana.**_

**Flash Back End**

"Mengingat hal itu membuatku sesak," tanpa sadar, air mataku pun turun lagi, membasahi pipiku.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku kaget, sontak aku langsung menoleh ke sampingku dan melihat anak laki-laki serba hijau yang sedang duduk. Siapa dia? Kenapa kesannya mirip sekali dengan alien?

"A—Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." ucapku.

"Oh begitu.. Namaku Gacharu Ryuuto, siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki itu—Ryuuto—kepadaku.

"Eh? Namaku Kaai Yuki," aku pun menjawab pertanyaannya. Walau aku masih bingung dengan kehadiran laki-laki aneh di sampingku ini.

"Yuki ya? Nama yang bagus.." ucap Ryuuto. Sontak wajahku memerah, aku belum pernah dipuji seperti ini.

"_Arigatou_.. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku.

"Aku habis diputuskan pacarku," ucapnya. _Oh, dia senasib denganku. _Batinku.

"_Nee_, kalau begitu, jangan bersedihlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, kalau kau sedih, nanti rasanya makin sakit," ucapku. Dia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Kau sangat perhatian, walau kita baru pertama kali bertemu." ucap Ryuuto.

Lalu aku pun bercanda ria dengan Ryuuto. Sangat menyenangkan dengan dia. Tak terasa sudah pukul lima sore, aku harus pulang ke rumahku. Tapi, aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Ryuuto.

"Yuki.." panggil Ryuuto.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku rasa, aku menyukaimu.." kata Ryuuto.

Perkataan Ryuuto membuat wajahku memerah. _I_—_ini terlalu cepat_. Batinku.

"Um, aku juga menyukaimu.. Walau kita baru pertama kali bertemu.." ucapku. Apa-apaan ini? Mulutku seenaknya berbicara seperti ini.

Lalu, kami berdua pun berciuman tanda kita sudah saling memiliki.

.

.

.

Esoknya, di sekolah..

"Yuki_-chaan_!" teriak Miko lalu menghampiriku.

"Ada apa Miko_-chan_?" tanyaku. Jangan-jangan tentang Black Day itu..

"Hari ini Black Day! Apakah kau masih jomblo?! Cepat jawab!" tanyanya panik. Tuh kan, apa yang kubilang.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku singkat lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Eh? _Mou_, Yuki_-chan_! Jangan gitu dong.." rengek Miko. Haah.. Dia ini..

Saat aku berjalan ke luar kelas, aku melihat sosok serba hijau. Rambut hijau, mata hijau.. Mataku melebar saat melihat sosok itu, dia kan..

"RYUUTO_-KUN_!" teriakku sambil menghampirinya.

"Eh, Yuki_-chan_, kau juga bersekolah di sini?" tanya Ryuuto kepadaku.

"Iya, dan aku juga nggak sangka kalau Ryuuto_-kun_ juga bersekolah di sini.." ucapku senang sambil memeluknya. Itu mengundang perhatian orang-prang yang berjalan di sana. Dan juga ada Miko yang melihatku sambil tidak percaya.

"Yu—Yuki_-chan_? Dia ini siapaa?" tanya Miko sambil kaget melihat kedekatanku dengan Ryuuto_-kun_.

"Ini pacarku, nama Gacharu Ryuuto," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau temannya Yuki_-chan_ ya? Salam kenal," ucap Ryuuto kepada Miko. Miko sepertinya shock mendengar kata 'pacar' yang kuucapkan.

"APAAA?! KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?! KENAPA NGGAK BILANG-BILANG?!"

Dan hari Black Day itulah yang membuat kami bahagia.

.

.

.

Owari!

.

.

.

**Uwoo.. Akhirnya selesai juga.. XD**

**Bagaimana ficnya? Baguskah? Jelekkah?**

**Kritikan, saran, dan flame di terima..**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
